Our major effort is to develop a procedure for rapid isolation of phage lambda DNA - from infected E. coli bacteria - free of all bacterial DNA. The goal is to follow the life cycle of the phage by electron microscopy of the DNA with special emphasis on the events occurring during the transition from theta replication to rolling circle replication.